The Search for Home and Family
by alexia1012
Summary: Mia is looking for her family. She will go on a search around the world. But will Kowalski destroy her before? Or will she lose her sainty before? Or will she give her life for her family? Or visa versa? She dose know one thing though this is the search for her home and family.
1. Skipper

**Hey guys! This is the sequel for A SECERT SHOULD STAY A SECERT. The song of the day is Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Haley Williams. ENJOY!**

* * *

The first one I would look for would be the one in New York. The one I'm about to see. The one who lead me in a right direction, but I turned around and took the wrong one. The one who Hans is taking me to. Skipper.

Right now, I'm sitting with Hans in the lobby of the NYPD. The place where Skipper worked. The lady at the desk got up and walk towards us she looked at us and then told us to follow her. I walked behind her. Hans right next to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He knew how I felt. He nodded. I looked up to see we had reached the door. I knocked. A muffled 'come in' was heard. And I almost had a heart attack. He looked the same. Exactly the same. He flashed me the same smile he always did. "What can I do for you, kid? He said he sounded the same. He gestured towards the two empty seats on which we sat. I was chocking on words. But I gathered the strength in me and said:

"Do you remember me?" I asked, he looked at me carefully and said

"You look a tad bit familler, but unless no." That was it. He won. Kowalski won. I forgot everything, I lost everything. My family, my life... My sanity. I ran. I needed to get out of here. I ran out the door and towards the park. The same park where I last saw Kenny. I slumped down next to a tree and cried. I cried until I heard someone shout my name. Not Mia. Raven. It's Skipper. I feel a hand on my chin and see a worried Skipper.

"I remember." he says looking at me straight in the eye. And I believed him. "What did Kowalski do to you?"

* * *

**How was it? And no flames.**


	2. Rico

**Hey guys! The song of the day is... Time Bomb by All Time Low... ENJOY!**

* * *

With Skipper and Hans (who were working together.) I was right outside of the biggest demolition area in the world. In Spain. This was where I always thought Rico would work, and this is where he is. We walked inside and asked a worker about Rico. He said that Rico was just about be finished.

I sat there in the lobby waiting. When I saw him, I realized how much I missed him. He looked the same. Like Skipper, exactly the same. He saw me and his smile grew. He remembers... does he? I think about if Kowalski got to him.

"RAVEN!"

I know he didn't cause when he screams my name and hugs me and Skipper and glares Hans down, I know only the Rico knew would do that.

* * *

Next stop was England and I was the most scared for that... Because that's where I would find my brother, Private.

* * *

**Writers block... Hate it. Review!**


	3. Nightmares and Parks

**Hey guys! The song of the day is... Nightingale By Demi Lovato. ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Private, where are you?" I looked in a room, Kowalski's room. I hear a scream and I see it's coming from the closet? I open the door to see it's a staircase leading to the screams. Collecting my courage, I took a step and moved forward but very slowly..._

_I went down and was not ready for what I saw. Kowalski had a my brother a gun point. I look away for a second to see Rico and Skipper lifeless and in their own blood. Kowalski looked at me and smiled._

_"I was expecting you, Raven..." He said a then he turned the gun to me. "Bye, Bye." He shot but it didn't hit me. Private jumped and saved me._

_"PRIVATE!"_

* * *

"Mia, snap out of it." My friend Ember said, concerned and waking me up. We were in the hotel room in London.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I had that nightmare ever since that day.

"You were shouting about your brother. You sure?" She asked not believing me.

"Yeah, It's just been long since I've been here."

"Well then-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hans entered.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" He asked.

"No I was just telling Mia-"

"Raven"

" that she should come with me to the park."

"I think you should."

"Are you two crazy?" I exclaimed, eyeing the two. "Do you real think I can go to park when my brother is somewhere in this crazy city?" Hans sighed

"Raven, you need to calm down. Blowhole is tracking him and when he finds out, we will know. You need some fresh air."

"Fine."

* * *

"I'm going to sit on the bench." I said. Ember wanted to get a snow cone and I was too tired from all the walking and her dragging me around.

"Fine.. You're no fun." She turned and walked towards the snow cone guy. I turned and bumped into someone. _Just great_.

"I'm so sorry, Here let me help you." I stiffened, I knew that voice anywhere. That same voice that would tell me stories at night, that would comfort me. The same voice of the person who saved me life.

"Private?"

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
